


Terrified of What I'd Be

by gerardslayyyy



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, MCR, Panic At The Disco (Band), danger days, fall out boy - Freeform, i have no clue what i'm doing, if I can fit them into the story, killjoys, maybe pete wentz, maybe some Peterick, my chemical romance - Freeform, possibly patrick stump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardslayyyy/pseuds/gerardslayyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story set in the Danger Days universe set sometime before Sing.<br/>The Killjoys meet a mysterious girl with a clouded past. She brings their group together in a way none of them could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Middle Of the Day That Starts It All

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Summertime by MCR.  
> Chapter title is from the song Headfirst for Halos by MCR.

I work alone. I used to have a group but that didn't work out too well. After that all fell apart I went solo. I couldn't trust anyone. I changed my name, even burnt my old mask. It was hard to find another one but too many sour memories stuck with that thing. The flames only helped to numb the pain. I considered giving up my car, but out here it was too precious of a resource to just get rid of because it reminded me of the past. It was just me and my car and my radio from then on. I didn't have a home for a long time. After the incident i just left. And I drove as far away as I possibly could from that godforsaken house. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from there. Since then I moved from place to place, never staying anywhere too long, I couldn't afford to get attached to anyone again. I finally realized that despite the bad memories that came with it, my car was my home, my one constant. I decided then to clean it up and really make it my own. I managed to get a hold of some spray paints, and I basically randomly sprayed some greens and blues all over. It was messy, but that was why I liked it. I also found a sort of lilac colored paint that I used on my gun. Later, I found a pastel green that I used to make stripes down either side of the barrel. I thought the soft, calm colors would distract me from my own darkness, but I should have known they wouldn't. 

One day, when I was in the desert, I saw some dracs harassing a little girl. Normally, I would have just kept driving, but this was a little kid. I couldn't just let them torment a child. I parked my car out of sight behind a boulder, before climbing on top of the hood of my car and then hoisting myself onto the top of the boulder. From here I had a clear shot. There were 3 dracs in total, 2 holding the girl and one taunting her. I took aim, I knew I had to be quick and careful. I took out the one not holding her first, since I had the cleanest shot of him. As he fell the other 2 spotted me. I didn't have much more time. I fired quickly while still maintaining my accuracy, and I watched them fall, letting go of the girl. I climbed down from the boulder and rushed over to the girl. i knelt down and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes but she was holding them back. "It's ok. You're safe now." I said, making a motion to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen, but she turned her head to the side. "They told me not to trust anyone but them" she said quietly.  
"Who's they?" I asked, unsuccessfully trying to meet her eyes.  
"Us." I heard a strong and commanding voice say.  
"And who are you?" I said, standing up and looking around. My eyes landed on 4 guys, standing by the boulder my car was behind. I swallowed and crossed my arms. The one closest to me, and the one I assumed had spoken had bright red dyed hair, and a yellow mask with blue dots on it. He also wore a blue jacket. Close behind him was a strangely short guy wearing what looked like a frankenstein mask. I could see scraggly bits of black hair hanging out from underneath the mask. He wore a green vest over a yellow shirt with black stripes on the sleeves. His hand was at his side, on his gun, ready to fire at any second. Behind him, leaning against the boulder were 2 other men, both in helmets with the visors shut. One wore a bright red jacket with a yellow cheetah print shirt underneath it. His helmet was yellow and the visor read "Good Luck". He had one leg bent, his foot against the boulder, with his hands on his hips. I could practically feel the sass radiating off of him from here. The other guy looked larger and slightly more uncomfortable. He was more muscular and he wore a black jacket and his helmet was a sort of dark green color. 

Before any of them could answer, the girl ran out from behind me and threw her arms around the red-haired man's legs. He smiled and ruffled her hair before patting her shoulder gently. She nodded and ran behind him, jumping into the short guy's arms. As soon as she was with him he seemed to immediately loosen up.  
"Look, I saw her in trouble and I helped out, I just want to get to my car." I said, moving towards my car. But the firetruck hair held up his hand. "What?" I asked.  
"Thanks" he said, strutting over and embracing me. I stood in shock for a moment before hugging him back. I looked over his shoulder and saw that the girl had taken the short guy's mask off. He gave me a death stare and mouth "back off". I didn't want to make any enemies, so I stepped back. He looked like he was going to say something but he was cut off by someone yelling.  
"Party!" yelled the bigger guy in the back. "Dracs! Lots of them!" Firetruck hair (I guessed he was Party) looked up and I turned around. There was a huge group of dracs approaching, bigger than any I'd ever seen before.  
"Out of my way." I said, pushing past the guys and climbing back on top of the boulder. I pulled out my gun and took aim. The rest of the world faded away as I watched drac after drac fall. There were still too many fro me to take on by myself. I looked down at the men below who had fallen into a protective formation around the girl. They were helping, but not as much as I had hoped. I just kept firing, watching dracs fall one after another. They were getting closer and there were still too many for us to take out.  
"Hey! Get behind the boulder! Now!" I yelled, jumping down and sliding into the driver's seat. Party got into the passenger seat, and the rest got in the back, with the girl on the bigger guy's lap. I drove off. 

Once we were a safe distance away, I broke the tense silence. "So where do you guys need to go?" I asked.  
"I'll give you directions as we go. Just keep going straight for now." said Party.  
"If you don't mind me asking, since you didn't answer earlier, who are you guys?" I chanced a quick glance over at Party. He looked reluctant but spoke anyways.  
"We're called the Fabulous Killjoys. I'm Party Poison, short guy is Fun Ghoul, the guy in red is Kobra Kid, and the other guy is Jet Star."  
"Really? That's all I get? 'The other guy'? I'm offended Party." Jet piped up.  
"Oh shut up, you just happened to be last so that's what you got." Party retorted.  
"And the girl?" I asked, keeping my eyes foreword.  
"My name's Grace!" she said, "Thank you for saving me!" I smiled.  
"Seriously, thanks for saving all our asses." Fun chimed in. Grace giggled and Party turned around angrily.  
"Fun! Not in front of Grace OK? Watch your language."  
"Yes mother," Fun said jokingly, Party just settled back into his seat.  
"You're gonna take a left up here." He grumbled. We drove in silence for a bit longer before someone else spoke.  
"Well you know us so it's only fair you tell us who you are." Kobra Kid said, and I was slightly surprised, since I hadn't heard him speak yet.  
"I'm Artifical Amnesia, you can just call me Amnesia though if that's easier." They all seemed to accept my identity and we drove on in silence for a while, besides the occasional direction from Party it was quiet. Soon we pulled up to an abandoned house. It had what looked like 2 stories and it showed obvious signs of frequent repairs.  
"Hey, thanks for the ride, and the whole saving our lives thing, if you want you can come in, get something to eat, rest. It's the least we can do." Party said, getting out. I just nodded and followed the group inside, a small voice whispering in my ear, his voice. "Don't get too attached" He said, "Don't let history repeat itself."


	2. If There's a Place That I Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A chapter! That took forever. My bad. But it's a pretty long one so I think that kind of makes up for it.  
> Title of the chapter is from The Only Hope for Me is You by MCR

I looked around the house. It looked like it had been a while since anyone had really lived here.  
“So this is where you guys live?” I asked, looking around. Jet turned around, walking out of a closet with his arms full of canned food.  
“No, this is where we hide our car while we have missions and it’s where we regroup. And sometimes, like now, we hide out here when we think the dracs are getting close to finding us. It’s basically our safe house.” He said, disappearing out of the room. I just walked around, taking in the place.  
There was a large front hallway, with ugly, faded yellow walls that were probably much more vibrant once upon a time. Ahead and to the left was the living room, which looked like it had been even longer since it had been used. The beige couches looked stiff and depressing, and there was an old TV in the corner, collecting dust. I couldn’t believe how well this house had held up.

Across the hall from the living room was the kitchen, it had an oven, a stove, a microwave, a dishwasher, and even a refrigerator. I wondered how much of it still worked. Kobra was rummaging through the cabinets, back to me, but I could tell that he knew I was there. 

“So does anything in here still work?” I asked, he sighed.

“It’s not much of a question as to will it work, it’s more of ‘is it worth it to go through all that trouble to make it work?’ you know?” I just nodded, staring at the back of his head. I turned to leave the room and look around more but I was stopped by something small slamming into my legs. 

“Hey Grace. Everything OK?” I asked and she nodded.

“Is Kobra back there?” I nodded. She smiled and walked past me towards Kobra.

“Sup Gracie?” He said, not turning around.

“Fun said he wants you upstairs, he needs help with Static.” Kobra grunted and didn’t turn around. Grace smiled slyly.

“Also, he said to stop looking for his secret stash, because you’ll never find it.” Kobra froze, before slamming his fist down on the counter.

“Dammit! How the hell did he know?” Grace just giggled. I wasn’t really sure what to do so I slid out of the kitchen doorway and kept looking around the house. At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs that went up only. Kobra quickly brushed by me, rushing up the stairs and murmuring under his breath. I turned around and saw Grace watching where he had been in the doorway.

“Hey, Grace, where’s he going?” I asked.

“He’s helping with Static.” She replied emotionlessly. 

“Static?” I asked. She sighed.

“He was like you. Alone, I mean. They didn’t let me go with them on the mission they found him on. I was home, with Jet, when they came home with him. He was hurt badly, then we got a message from Dr.D, saying that the dracs were getting close to finding us. We moved everything here to wait it out. We brought him with us, even though he says it still hurts.” I just nodded, processing the information. 

“Will you play with me? Everyone else is so busy.” I smiled.

“Sure! What do you want to play?” 

“Hide and seek!” She squeaked happily. I laughed.

“Ok! You go hide!” I put my hands over my eyes and started counting. I heard little feet scurrying away and couldn’t suppress a smile.

“48...49...50! Ready or not here I come!” I yelled, hopefully just loud enough for her to hear but not so loud that I would annoy everyone. I walked around the house, I didn’t see Party anywhere. Now that I thought about it, I hadn’t seen him since we had gotten here. I shrugged it off. Fun and Kobra were upstairs with Static, while Jet was in the kitchen. I looked around in the kitchen while chatting with Jet for a while. He said that he hadn’t seen Grace anywhere. So I moved on to the living room, the first thing I noticed were little shoes peeking out from underneath the ugly faded green curtains. I smirked and began walking around the room.

“I wonder where Grace could possibly be! I can’t find her anywhere!” I heard a muffled giggle and turned towards the curtains. 

“I think I heard something!” I said, slowly getting closer to the curtains. Suddenly I threw open the curtains and she squealed happily. I reached out and picked her up when she tried to run away. I tried not to notice how thin she was. I swung her around and let her climb on my back. We ran around the house for a while, Grace and I laughing the whole time. I had no idea how long it had been since I had heard someone else laugh, or even genuinely laughed myself. When I got tired, I took her into the kitchen and I sat at the table. She ran and jumped into Jet’s arms. 

“Hey Princess! You and Amnesia having fun?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yeah! We played hide and go seek!” She giggled and I smiled.

“Aw! And you didn’t let me play?” She just laughed.

“Nope! It was girls only!”

“Yeah no boys allowed!” I chimed in, winking. Jet smiled, then paused, eyes lit up like he had an idea, but he just chuckled, shaking his head. Grace ran off to play more by herself and I stayed in the kitchen, talking with Jet some more. 

Finally, a while later, I saw Party again. He came into the kitchen, grease smeared on his hands and his face. He sat at the table and sighed, looking up at Jet.

“Trans AM’s not looking great.” he sighed. “I could probably get her to give us a few solid miles, but she needs some replacement parts. The ones she has now just aren’t salvageable.” Jet just sighed.

“Again? How many parts on that thing are gonna break?” He asked.

“Surprisingly, all the other parts look pretty good. Once we get these replacements we should be fine.”

“That’s good. You and Kobra can head to the exchange whenever you feel ready to make the trip.” Jet said. Party shook his head, running a hand through his red hair. 

“They don’t have this part at the exchange, I’ve checked every time we’ve been there since I noticed the problem and they never had it.”

“Well shit.” Jet said, sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, shit is right.” 

“What part is this?” I asked. Party opened his mouth to speak before promptly shutting it and running off.

“Just wait.” Jet said when he saw me start to ask. Party came rushing back in part in hand. 

“So this is not exactly what it looks like because I’ve had to make lots of modifications, but this is basically it.” I smiled.

“I’ve seen this before, I know where you can get one.” I said, Party smiled excitedly.

“Where!?” He asked, practically yelling.

“There’s a factory not far from here, they make cars for BLind, they make that part.” Party’s face fell and he made sad eye contact with Jet.

“None of us are thieves, and we don’t have anything to pay for a thief.” Jet shook his head.

“We could offer some of our food reserves in exchange for their service.” Party suggested hopefully. 

“Even those are running low. I checked on them earlier today, and it’s not looking good.”

“Damn it.” Party put his head down on the table.

“Umm, actually, I used to be a thief, and a good one actually.” I said, mentally kicking myself for revealing details about my past, no matter how necessary. 

“But you heard us, we don’t have anything to pay you with.” I waved him off.

“It’s fine, you guys are letting me stay with you, today was the first time I’ve laughed in I don’t even know how long. You’ve given me enough.” Party managed a small smile.

“Thank you so much.” He started to say.

“Don’t thank me yet,” I winced at my habitual cold tone, “I’m going to need your help. I need a getaway car. We can use mine.”

“Of course, anything you need.” Party said enthusiastically.

“So how soon do you need this part?”

“As soon as possible.” Party seemed wary.

“Ok, we’ll go tomorrow night, sound good?” They both nodded. We sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Jet got up, sighing. 

“Can one of you go upstairs and get everyone, we should eat soon.” I got up.

“I got it, don’t worry,”

“And could you make sure Grace gets down here, she gets easily sidetracked.” I nodded. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed nails in the walls, where pictures were probably hung before the world went to shit. I wasn’t surprised that they had taken them down. I would have too. I wouldn’t have been able to stand those blissfully unaware faces smiling at me. I ducked my head and kept walking, not wanting to dwell on it. 

I heard them before I saw them. Someone was groaning in pain, and someone else was speaking in a low soothing voice. I followed the sounds to a bedroom. There was guy who I’d never seen before, whom I assumed was Static, lying on the bed. He was shirtless, and Fun was wrapping bandages around his abdomen. He was squeezing Kobra’s hand while Kobra spoke to him soothingly. When I walked in, Static turned his head and everyone followed, looking at me expectantly. Grace even popped up from the other side of the bed.  
“Umm, Jet said we should eat soon, so you guys should come downstairs soon.” I said, more shy and quiet than normal.

“Alright, we’ll be right there,” Fun said, gesturing to Static’s abdomen, “Just let me finish up here first.” I nodded.

“Go on Gracie, Fun will take good care of me.” His voice was worn and tired sounding. i felt like I knew him, I could hear myself in his voice. He was no stranger to solitude, and he had been through a lot, always traveling, always on the run. I wanted to know him. I wanted to learn his story. He made me want to stay. 

“I’m Amnesia by the way.” He smiled, and damn, the feeling I got from seeing him smile scared me, but in a good way. It felt like the fear you get from riding a roller coaster, and I wanted more. 

“Static Spark,” he said, “Nice to meet you” I smiled and noticed the looks Kobra, Fun and even Grace were giving us. I grabbed Grace by the hand and led towards the stairs followed by Kobra. I stopped in the doorway. 

“You guys’ll meet us downstairs right?” I asked. Fun started to speak.

“No-”

“Of course,” Static interrupted, Fun glared at him. I just gave them both a weird look before taking Grace downstairs. As we were walking away, I heard Fun’s hushed and angry sounding voice. I couldn’t tell what he was saying but he was obviously annoyed. Once we entered the kitchen Kobra groaned loudly. 

“Pleeeaase tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“Sorry Tumbleweed.” Jet said. Kobra blushed at the name but quickly returned to his annoyed state.

“Jet you know how much I hate Power Pup! Are you sure we don’t have anything else? Anything at all?” Jet shook his head

“Our supply really is running low, we really don’t have any other options.” Kobra sighed and sunk down into his chair. Grace climbed into Kobra’s lap and I sat in my own chair. I heard hushed fighting coming from the hallway and assumed it was Static and Fun. I couldn’t tell what they were saying and when they appeared in the doorway they had stopped. Fun was refusing to look at Static as he sat down angrily. I couldn’t help but giggle and he made a sort of growling noise in response.

“Fun. Take a walk. Go to the garage and get Party for me. Use that time to calm down. Kobra come help me grab the food” Jet said, not even turning around. Fun growled again and stormed downstairs. Jet walked off and Kobra followed him, Grace ran after them asking for a piggyback. That left me alone with Static. Static limped over and took the seat next to me. He sat there, just staring at me, I shifted uncomfortably.

“Sorry.” He said, looking down shyly. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen anyone except these guys.” He sighed. I didn’t say anything but I felt his gaze on me again.  
“So how’d you end up here?” he asked after a long awkward silence.

“You guys seemed like you needed a lot of help around here.” I laughed. “I saved Grace and the guys from a big group of dracs. I’m gonna stay for the night, steal some stuff for you guys and then I’ll be gone.” He didn’t seem satisfied with my answer.

“That’s what you think, but you’ll stick around, I know you will.” 

“I don’t think so.” I sighed, “I can’t afford to make friends anymore.” he laughed.

“Well, you’re just a fuckin’ ray of sunshine, huh?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not exactly known for my optimism, am I?” 

“No I guess you’re not,” He leaned towards me, and looked into my eyes, I could see him studying my face, looking for answers in my all-too-well-rehearsed poker face. “What are you known for?” I shook my head.

“That’s a story for another day.” He shrugged and sighed.

“Ok, don’t tell me, I’ll wait.” He leaned back, smiling smugly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve kept it in so long, you’ll want to spill soon enough. That’s what being with other people does to you. It’s what happened to me. I know you, and I know you’ll tell me soon enough.” I just shook my head. I felt the awkward silence starting to creep in when thankfully, Kobra came running in, Grace on his back. Jet came trailing behind them, arms full of cans. 

“I asked you to come with me so you could help me carry these cans, not so you and Grace could annoy me.” Jet said, placing the cans down.

“Sorry, you know I can’t resist Gracie’s puppy dog eyes!” Jet just shook his head. 

Party and Fun came up the stairs a few minutes later, Fun seemed considerably happier. 

“How’s she lookin’?” Static asked.

“Static? You’re actually downstairs?” He turned back to Fun, “You actually weren’t joking?”

“We have a guest, I didn’t want to be rude.” 

“You’ve never had a problem with that before.” Party murmured under his breath.

“What was that?” Static asked.

“Nothing.” Party said. “Anyway, car’s looking great, besides those parts we need.” He sat down and jet gave everyone their food. We all had to split cans. Party and Fun shared, I shared with Static, and Jet and Kobra shared with Grace. Kobra made a face and moved to stand up, but Jet grabbed his arm.

“No fuckin’ way Jet, I can’t eat that shit again.”

“Come on, Tumbleweed. Please. Just a few bites, so you don’t starve to death. You’ve barely eaten in days, please.” Jet says. Kobra reluctantly took a bite, scrunching up his face. I saw Jet look at him and mouth thank you. Kobra blushed slightly. We all laughed and carried on with friendly conversation. And for the first time since _him_ I felt like I was somewhere where I belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I love the idea of Jet calling Kobra Tumbleweed. No idea why. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's kind of just a lot of filler. If you want a really good description of Amnesia or of Static I can either put them in the description of a chapter, create a little mini chapter with their descriptions, or I can work in some less detailed descriptions into future chapters.


	3. Character Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another Chapter? Unbelievable! Except it's not a chapter... sorry. It's just a description of my OCs because I wanted to give you guys a good image of them. I'm still writing the actual next chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy this little treat!

Amnesia: She’s around 5’5, so she’s only an inch shorter than Fun. She wears worn grey acid-wash skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, under that she has a gray t shirt with 3/4 length sleeves that each have a green stripe around them. She wears black combat boots with the sides flipped over to reveal a colorful picture, but it’s unclear what it is now. She also wears a necklace, but she hides the charm in her shirt. She’s fairly muscular and strong. Her hair is light brown/dark blonde and it goes down past her shoulders to about her mid-chest. For the circumstances, she is able to keep it slightly tame, and it's only slightly wavy at any given time. She’s pretty versatile with hairstyles but favors the ponytail, braid and half up half down. She’s got a small nose and thin lips, and slightly defined cheekbones but that’s most likely from a lack of food. Her skin was pale but has become much more tan as time goes on, and she’s got freckles across the bridge of her nose and a few on her cheeks. Her eyes look brown but are actually hazel. Her mask is the same shape as Party’s, but it’s pastel purple with 3 diagonal (\\\\\///) pastel green lines on either side of her eyes. She used to have a different mask but you’ll get a description of that mask in the real story.

Static: He’s tall, around Jet’s height, so he’s around 6’1 if you want to imagine him a little taller or shorter feel free to. He’s thin but lean. He wears army green skinny jeans and a dark purple biker jacket with a black shirt that has a grey band logo or something underneath (still deciding on that one). He wears old red high top converse. He’s got a mess of black curls and his skin is pretty tan naturally. He’s got not super thin but not super thick lips that are in basically a permanent smirk. He’s got a sort of wider nose. His eyes are that deep dark chocolate brown that can almost look black if he’s angry or if there’s not much light. He’s got a wound on his abdomen and his left leg that gives him a limp. His mask is shaped like the Phantom of the Opera’s, but not the actual half face one from the show, the one on the poster that covers the entire top half of the face but not the full nose. It’s dark blue with a yellow lightning bolt shooting diagonally across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually expect them to be this long and detailed, but I'm pretty proud of them. If I were an artist I would have drawn them but I can't draw for shit so this is what you get. If someone would draw them I would cry, not even joking. I probably will draw their masks though because they seem easy to draw. Ok, see you guys at the next chapter!


	4. Blow a Kiss at the Methane Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Chapter title is from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S by MCR

There was a surprising number of beds in the house. Besides Static’s room, there were 3 other small bedrooms and a master bedroom. Kobra and Grace shared a room that had two twin beds. Their room shared a bathroom with Jet’s room, which had a double bed. Across the hall and past the stairs was Static’s room, which shared a bathroom with Party’s room. They each had their own double bed. Fun was staying in the master bedroom. Apparently he had sprinted upstairs, shoving everyone out of the way to call the biggest bed. I volunteered to sleep on the couch, but Static wasn’t having it. 

“No, we’re going to find you a bed. You can take Party’s room, he’ll stay with Fun since he has the most room.” 

“Wait, what!? I’m not sharing my bed!” Fun pouted.

“Quit acting like a baby. Besides, you’ve been trying to get me in bed with you for years.” Party smirked and Fun turned bright red.

“N-n-no, I haven’t!” Fun stammered

“I _was_ just joking. But now I’m not so sure.” Party said, moving closer to Fun who was simultaneously moving away. Kobra made a vomiting noise.

“Alright lovebirds, save it for the bedroom” Kobra said, herding everyone upstairs. We all went to our rooms to get ready for bed. I didn’t really have a nighttime schedule though because I had been living in my car for so long. So I just took off my jacket and threw my mask off to the side and got in bed. It felt weird, having a real bed underneath me and an actual comforter on top of me. It was a foreign feeling, it felt almost too comfortable. I was almost considering moving to the floor, when I heard someone at my bathroom door. 

“Hello?” I called, it had gotten dark, and we didn’t have electricity at the moment, so there was no light except the moonlight streaming in the window.

“Hey, it’s just me.” I heard Static’s voice. I saw his silhouette move towards me and I sat up, he sat on the end of my bed. 

“You ok? What’s up?” I asked, trying to look at his face but it was too dark. 

“I’m good, I just wanted to talk.”

“About what?” I sat up straighter and sat criss-cross-applesauce.

“Anything, well, actually, I want to know about you.” He said. I shook my head. 

“Sorry, not gonna tell you what you want to hear. I’ll talk about anything else though.” I felt him scoot closer. And suddenly there he was, sitting in that slice of moonlight. His eyes were so dark they looked almost black. I wondered if he could actually see me, or if he was just really good at guessing where my eyes are.

“I like your eyes.” He said, as if he had read my mind. “They’re unique, the brown is hiding the green, but you’d never notice if you didn’t look hard enough.” I looked down shyly.

“Your eyes are pretty cool too, how they almost change color,” I said. But he didn’t seem to be listening.

“What are you hiding?” He seemed to be asking himself more than me. I sighed.

“You know I don’t crack that easy.” I said, he just chuckled. 

“I’ve realized that by now.” He was smiling and I felt the roller coaster climb upwards. He moved in even closer. Still climbing up. I couldn’t see his eyes anymore, only his chest was in the light. If I squinted in the dark I could barely make out his face. 

“Enough asking about me, what about you? You said yourself you told the others your story, so spill.” I wasn’t sure but I think he was shaking his head.

“You don’t wanna tell me your story, it wouldn’t be fair if I told you mine.” I pushed away my curiosity and stayed calm.

“Fair enough,” I crossed my arms. He moved next to me, and leaned back against the wall and our shoulders were brushing, the sides of our bodies were smushed together. The roller coaster was just about at the top. 

“Tell me a story?” He asked.

“What are you? Three?” He laughed.

“No actually I’m twenty but you’re never too old for a bedtime story.” 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn’t see it. “Once upon a time, back before the world became the way it is now, there lived a little girl. This little girl was like every other little girl, and her parents loved her and were very proud of her. But the little girl began to grow up. She started to see the world and she loved it. But her parents were worried, they wouldn’t tell her why, and the girl didn’t understand. How could anything in the world be so bad? Her parents tried to restrain her, shield her from what they believed were the dangers of the world. But it was no use. She would sneak out at night and meet her friends, and they would go out and have fun.  
“She began to see people differently, she would sometimes see a person and her heart would get all fluttery, or she wouldn’t be able to think straight. She was prepared for this by her parents. They had told her that one day she would meet a boy who would make her head spin and her heart leap. But they had never told her that she would meet girls that made her feel that way too. She didn’t know what to do. She worried endlessly, thinking there was something wrong with her. But then she met a beautiful girl, this girl’s name was Lacey. Lacey told her all about girls who fell in love with other girls and how it was perfectly normal. And it was apparently even normal for some people to like both! Lacey showed the girl what it was like to not only love, but feel loved. Eventually, the girl worked up her courage and told her parents. She was seventeen at the time. They gave her a choice: give up her “barbaric lifestyle” or leave. So she left. She found a job, but it barely payed, and she was practically homeless, constantly crashing on friends couches.  
“Then the bomb dropped. The world was flipped on it’s head and suddenly the girl had a new start, a new beginning. She wanted to get Lacey and go, start a new life. But it was too late, Lacey was gone. And that was just the start of the losses and the pain the girl would endure in her new life. But she wouldn’t trade it for her old life. Anything was better than that poor excuse for living. So she got her new beginning, but she had to trade for it what she cared about most in this world.” There were tears in my eyes and I was stunned. I had never told anyone that, not even _him_. 

“Soooooo, did you just come out to me as bi?” Static asked, head now resting on my shoulder. 

“I guess.” I sighed. “I didn’t mean to, it just kinda happened. I get it if you want to leave.” He laughed and pulled his head up.

“Leave? God no! Dude that’s awesome!” I blushed and looked down. “I told you.” He said. 

“Told me what?”

“That you would spill sooner or later.” I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up! Besides, that’s not even all of it!” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Tell me the rest tomorrow then?” 

“No!”

“Alright. Whatever you say.” He leaned his head back on my shoulder. I felt him sigh and I leaned my head onto his. I felt calm and terrified at the same time. Part of me just wanted to stay like this forever, the other part of me knew that things never worked out that way. Companionship, no matter how desirable, was dangerous and almost never worked out. I blocked out my own thoughts, forced myself to forget, and drifted into a surprisingly dreamless sleep. 

In the morning, I almost jumped out of bed when I noticed Static sleeping with his head on my shoulder. I tried to stay as still as I could so I wouldn’t wake him up. I let the memories of last night rush over me and I was terrified all over again. 

“Static,” I shook him gently. “Wake up.” His eyes opened slowly, He squinted at the light streaming into the room.

“Morning.” I said. He lifted his head to look at me. 

“Shit. Did I fall asleep here? I’m sorry, I promise I didn’t mean to.” I just laughed.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” We both got up. I pulled on my jacket and he began to limp back towards his room. He paused, resting against the doorway. 

“Hey Amnesia?” He said, not turning around.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything last night.” 

“Of course. It was really no problem.” He nodded and left. I sighed and went downstairs. Jet, Kobra and Grace were sitting around the table talking.

“Morning sunshine,” Kobra said, I flipped him off when Grace wasn’t looking. Mornings had never been my thing. We spent the day chatting, preparing. I had to really mentally prepare myself to be doing this again, stealing. It was something that I’d mostly given up, it had become a last resort of sorts. When it was almost sunset, we gathered in the kitchen, Static had stayed upstairs. Grace was sitting on Jet’s lap. 

“Ok, once the sun sets, we leave, I’ll direct you to to the factory,” I gestured to Party who nodded.

“Fun and Jet, you’ll be in the back, ready to cover me if any dracs spot me and follow me outside. You’ll be there just as a safety precaution.” They both nodded. 

“Kobra, you stay here, take care of Static and Grace. If we aren’t back within three days, get to Dr.D, see if he finds anything. Hopefully it won’t come to that though.” Kobra gave me a sort of sad looking thumbs up. 

“Party, this is important. If you hear alarms and gunfire, get out, they’ll begin to secure the perimeter if they catch me, and that will put you at extreme risk.” He opened his mouth to object but I stopped him.

“No. You will drive to the exchange, where you will meet me if I make it out. You will wait for no more than a day. If I don’t make it, you guys can have my car.”

“Don’t talk like that, you’re gonna make it.” Kobra said reassuringly.

“We don’t know that for sure, and it’s best to be prepared for every situation.” He just nodded. I glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to set. I took a deep breath.

“Everyone ready?” They all nodded. “Ok then. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! You got some of Amnesia's backstory because I can't not make at least one of my OC's kind of gay. Next chapter there will be some FOB, so I need some killjoy style names for Pete and Patrick! Please leave some suggestions! Thanks! Also I was thinking of switching POVs soon to focus more on the band so if you guys want that let me know.


	5. Don't You Wonder When the Lights Begin to Fade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's a new chapter. Pete and Patrick are in this one and I took their names from the America's Suitehearts music video, Pete is Sandman and Patrick's Benzedrine.
> 
> Chapter title is from Golden Days by Panic! at the Disco.

We drove silently to the factory, the only talking was me giving directions. The drive took about a half hour and by the time we reached the factory it was completely dark. 

As we got closer I felt my stomach twisting into knots. I suddenly wasn’t so sure I could do this. But any fear that I was feeling, I didn’t show it. We were getting close to the outskirts of battery city, around fifteen miles away from the city, that’s where the factories were. I could see the outline of the large building on the horizon. 

“We’re getting close, I want you to get me as close as you can without being detected, once I get in, no one moves even an inch closer to the building. Understand?” I said, they all nodded. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Party asked. 

“I’m sure, don’t worry about me. Just remember what I said earlier: If you hear alarms and gunfire, get out, get away, wait at the exchange for no more than a day. If I get caught I have a way of getting out without the possibility of a car chase or any deaths.” I had learned from my mistakes. Fun grunted his approval and I took a deep breath. 

“Okay, this is close enough.” I said. Unbuckling my seatbelt. If I had remembered correctly, the guards would change shifts about a half hour after sundown, making that the most vulnerable point. There were never very many guards anyways, since these were just factories. The security cameras always had easy to find blind spots so those weren’t a problem. 

I opened the door and slid out of the car. Party gave me a little nod of encouragement and I smiled slightly back. I then took off running, quickly and silently. I paused, picking up a bunch of pebbles from the ground and stuffed them in my pocket. I kept going, when I got almost in range of a camera, I tossed a pebble to the side and sprinted by. The cameras were motion activated, and by the time they sensed my movement on the other side of them I’d be gone. 

I kept going, silent, staying low and close to walls, moving quickly. I kept a close eye out for the part I needed, with one hand resting on my gun, right next to my pocket with the pebbles that I was running out of. So far it seemed that I hadn’t been detected. 

As I rounded a corner, I caught a glimpse of the familiar part. I tossed a pebble and ran to the table where there were boxes full of them, sliding underneath and then behind it for cover. I grabbed two, and shoved them in my little american flag bag that hung off my belt. I heard some hushed fighting and immediately ran to the wall. I used the boxes around me to climb and grab hold of an uneven part of the wall that was common in the paneling of all BNL ind. factories. I used it to pull myself up and climb onto the support beams. There were footsteps getting closer, I could hear muffled cursing and the far off sounds of guards. 

I looked beneath me as two men came into view. They were both short, around my height, one around an inch shorter than the other. The shorter one had reddish blonde hair and the slightly taller one had bleach blonde hair and was carrying a black backpack. They were looking around frantically. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit! Ben what do we do?” The blonde one said. 

“First, calm down, jesus Sand, we’ll come up with a plan.” The redhead, Ben said, backing away from the hallway they just came from. “Ok, get on either side of the doorway, when they come charging in, flank them.” The blonde one, Sand, nodded, and they moved to either sides of the doorway. The footsteps were growing louder and louder. I reached for my gun instinctively. It couldn’t hurt just to help from afar. No one would see me, I would just take out some dracs for them, they’d have no idea. I could see the dracs now, the men on either sides of the doorway were saying things to each other, I couldn’t make out what it was, but they both looked extremely nervous. 

When they came in the room there was just a ringing in my ears, white noise. I zoned out, watching the two men take down dracs, taking some of them out myself. There were obviously too many. They seemed as surprised as I was to see that many guards in just a factory. I realized that no matter how much I helped from here it might not be enough. It took a while for me to notice the alarms blaring.

Strange enough, the dracs didn’t seem to be looking to kill. It looked like they were trying to take the men alive. They seemed to notice this too, as they were distancing themselves from the dracs as much as they could. I kept firing, and their numbers were declining slowly. It was only a matter of time before they called in for backup. We had to work fast if we wanted to get out. Suddenly the dracs were closing in on Ben, I began shooting but they grabbed him and rushed away with him. Sand screamed some unintelligible nonsense at them, but he couldn’t get away from the ones on him. There were only a few more left though. He seemed to have stopped fighting though. He was letting them take him. I didn’t know what to do, so I shot the dracs. It was kind of habitual, I didn’t even entirely mean to. 

Sand looked down at the drac’s bodies at his feet then looked up to where I was. I grabbed on to the rafter dropped down, Sand looking at me in surprise. 

“We don’t have much time, come on.” I grabbed another pebble and threw it straight into the lense of the security camera. That gave them our location but then again, at that point I was pretty sure they already knew that. I gave Sand a boost and helped him climb onto the rafters and then I followed him up.

“They don’t know I’m here, and they aren’t going to, understand?” I whispered. He nodded. “We’re going to stay up here until after they check the room and the rest of the factory, that should be about an hour. We stay in the shadows. When they are in the room we do not make a single sound. Get it?” He nodded again. 

“Can I just ask who you are first?” He said, I sighed.

“Amnesia. Now shut up.” I said, noticing some dracs coming in to search the area. I kept shifting my gaze from the dracs back to Sand. I was sure he would do something stupid and get us both killed or captured. He was just staring at the dracs, eyes wide in horror. We watched them search, I could see Sand tense up when they came near us. But they didn’t notice us, and eventually they left. I waited another fifteen minutes after they left before dropping down and helping Sand down. 

“Just follow my lead and we’ll make it out alive.” I said, heading towards the doorway. 

“But my friend-” He began, I cut him off.

“We can’t help him now. We’ll be able to save him if we get out and regroup.” He just nodded and I started towards the doorway. I kept us moving, tossing pebbles to keep the cameras off of us. I stopped us in the middle of the hallway and motioned to the garbage chute. 

“Get in.” He looked at me like I’d grown a second head. 

“Seriously? The garbage chute?”

“If you wanna live, I’d get in the chute.” He sighed and slid down, and I followed closely behind. 

At the bottom of the chute was a basement like place, with a large garage door. I hear Sand groan behind me. 

“Seriously? This is your great escape plan?”

“Yep. They take the trash away and bring back the truck every night, it should still be dark out so we’re going to sneak out the door when they bring in the truck.” I said blankly, he looked mildly impressed. 

“So for now we just wait?” He asked.

“Yep.” I sat down against a wall and he sat next to me.

“Well, now that we have some time I should probably formally introduce myself, I’m Sandman.” He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

“Amnesia.”

“You told me that already.”

“I know, just trying to be polite.” 

“OK then.” we sat awkwardly in silence for a little while before I spoke again.

“So who was your friend? And why did they take him alive?”

“That was Benzedrine,” I saw a look of longing and fear in his eyes as he spoke. “I don’t know why they took him, I just hope he’s still alive.” He paused. I didn’t know if I was supposed to say something or comfort him. I was still a bit rusty on my human interaction skills. I just ended up nodding. 

“If they wanted him dead, he’d be dead, I’m sure he’s still alive.” _for now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of changing POVs next chapter so just be prepared. It will either be 3rd person or a killjoy, if you have a preference feel free to let me know!


End file.
